


Breaking Promises

by TheViewAbove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Movie: Toy Story 4, buzz and woody friendship, buzz is less of an idiot, just two dudes talking it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViewAbove/pseuds/TheViewAbove
Summary: “You know how much I loved Andy. I thought it was just the way a toy loves its owner, so I thought I’d love Bonnie the same way, but… maybe it really was just him.”An alternate take on the Toy Story 4 ending.
Relationships: Buzz Lightyear & Woody Pride
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s called loyalty. Something a lost toy wouldn’t understand.”

Buzz watched the way Bo’s face distorted at those words. He watched the other toys walk away. And he watched Woody’s back, upright, standing still in disbelief, the tears from their failed scheme evident and some stuffing still sticking out. His face wasn’t visible, but he knew Woody long enough to know what expression he had on. It’s the same one he had way back at Sunnyside, when they all got tricked and chose to stay in that blasted place. It wasn’t long before it was just the two of them left standing. Forky was still inside the antique store. He knew they couldn’t get him now. And it was better for Bonnie to lose only one toy, rather than three. 

“Woody, you did all you could. Time to go home,” he called out to him. The back that he so intently watched furrowed up, before moving again… towards the window leading back to the antique store.  
“No.” Woody’s reply was sharp and clear, and it was exactly what Buzz had been afraid of. He knew how stubborn Woody was when it came to these things. He’d either make sure everyone got back to Bonnie safely, or die trying. Before, it got them through the darkest of times, his determination guiding them all back to Andy even when it seemed impossible. But now, it seemed as though the cowboy’s stubbornness was working against him.  
“Woody.” Buzz called out again, pleading with him to, just this once, cut his losses and move on.  
“I don’t leave toys behind, Buzz.” Well, now Woody was leaving _him_ behind.  
Buzz felt irritation build up inside him. He knew Woody had moments like these, where he’d shove aside anyone or anything to do what he felt was right. He knew, and he wasn’t going to let Woody go and get himself hurt trying to do the impossible.

“Woody!” Buzz ran forward, just as Woody was climbing back up to the window, grabbing his leg and weighing him down.  
“Buzz, let me-“ Woody struggled against his grasp, trying to kick Buzz’s hand off with his other boot. Buzz’s inner voice was telling him that he made the wrong choice, but Buzz kept his grip firm, not allowing himself to back down on his decision. Woody looked down from his trapped leg to look directly into his eyes, betrayal apparent in his expression. Buzz stared back, before gathering himself to speak.  
“We should at least take a minute to ascertain our next course of action. It’s too dangerous to go in there without a plan.” Woody reluctantly stopped his struggles, jumping back down. 

Silence hung between them as Buzz tried to find his words, find some way to start the conversation. The air around them almost felt stuffy, even though it was a rather cool day and the two of them were outside. It felt as though time came to a stop in this tiny nook, without the slightest movement or even a gentle breeze passing through to somehow make it seem alive.

“...Let’s sit down.” Buzz took his arm as he guided Woody away from the window to the nearby corner. Buzz trusted Woody to not go and run off on him now, so he let him go as Woody made himself comfortable on the cold concrete floor.  
“You’ve been more frantic ever since Bonnie’s first day at kindergarten, Woody. You sure you’re okay?” Buzz asked with concern, watching Woody’s tense figure, which curled in on itself as he sat.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. I just… I want to make sure Bonnie is happy is all.” Woody replied, gazing down at the pavement. The outburst Woody had just a minute or so earlier was still fresh in Buzz’s mind, however, proving that this isn’t all there is to it.  
“You sure that’s what you want?”  
“Well…” Woody paused, remembering his own words, too, “if Forky makes her happy, I can’t just leave him in there. We need to get him back to Bonnie.”  
“Yeah, but that’s not what I asked. Is that really what you want? Just to keep Bonnie happy?”  
“I don’t…” Woody’s tone shifted from the calm he forced in his voice to a more defensive one, and he raised his arms up in front of himself as he spoke. “I don’t know what else is there _to_ want, Buzz. We’re Bonnie’s toys, and if I’m not needed at playtime or in running the room, then the least I could do is keep her happy, you know?”  
“So you’re just trying to keep yourself needed by her?”  
“Well- yeah, but look, everyone benefits! I get things to keep myself busy with, and Bonnie’s favourite toy doesn’t get himself thrown out permanently and make her sad.”  
“Woody… You know we can take care of Bonnie too, right? It’s not your sole reason to be here.” 

Woody fell silent, examining the individual pebbles on the floor, remaining stubbornly silent, his face all scrunched up, no doubt thinking over various plans to get back inside the antique store. And, to be fair, he had made several successful escape plans before, Buzz didn’t doubt his friend’s mental capabilities regarding getting Forky back, but he was worried about him. Last time Woody made an escape plan, he made sure he kept everyone close together; why was he now pushing everyone away? 

“You weren’t like this when we first came to Bonnie’s room, Woody. What happened?” 

Woody brought his hand up to his hat, dragging the brim down over his eyes, which he kept cast down on the floor, as the words he was about to say weren’t something he could say so openly. A few moments passed, as Woody not only gathered his words, but also the strength to admit something that he hasn’t truly allowed admit to himself, much less someone else, even if it was his closest and most trusted friend. Finally, the cowboy took a breath, and spoke.

“...You know how much I loved Andy, Buzz. I thought it was just the way a toy loves its owner, so I thought I’d love Bonnie the same way, but… maybe it really was just him.”

Woody’s words, which came from his mouth quietly, meekly, even more vulnerable than his outburst earlier, made Buzz stop his entire train of thought. Did Woody not like Bonnie? The very idea of Woody not loving his owner seemed so strange, even outright foreign to him at first, but… the more he thought about it, it made sense. Bonnie was _different_ to Andy. Andy and Woody had a special connection, one more than just an average toy would have with its owner - he even heard a few rumours about their relationship dating all the way back to Andy’s father (which Woody neither confirmed nor denied). And while Bonnie also had that kind of connection, it wasn’t with him, but with _Jessie_. Buzz remembered the past few days, trying his best to remember what Woody was even doing back then… only to find practically nothing? He was completely ignored during playtime, and even afterwards he mostly let Dolly take care of everything, not stepping in to do much himself besides a few minor things. Was this really… how he always acted? Buzz knew that if that had been Andy instead of Bonnie, Woody would be fighting for his attention, fighting to get back his fair share of the spotlight. It wasn’t as though he was blaming Woody for Bonnie’s lack of attention to him, but rather… the spark in him, the drive to keep everyone safe and happy, putting in plans and going beyond what a toy was meant to do to make sure they succeed, was gone, only brought back by Forky’s arrival to the room.

“...You don’t like Bonnie?” Buzz’s words came out wavering, uncertain.  
“It’s not.. it’s not as if I don’t like her, Buzz. Bonnie’s a sweet kid, and she treats her toys as good as Andy did, she plays with you all a lot, even, what else could a _toy_ want from a _kid_? I-“ Woody’s voice turned on the defensive again, though really, he wasn’t arguing with Buzz, but with himself.  
“Woody.” Buzz took a moment to place his hand on Woody’s, which got him to actually look at Buzz, instead of the wall in front of them. “Bonnie is not Andy. You don’t have to act like she is.”  
“Remember back at Al’s? You yourself told me that life was only worth living when you’re loved by a kid! And even when I knew it didn’t feel right being with Bonnie, that I’m not happy here, I just…” Woody turned to face Buzz, his other hand now grasping his badge. “I was made to help a child, and if I can’t do that, and I can’t at least help you guys in some way, I…” Woody broke his eye contact with Buzz, bringing his gaze back down. “I don’t think I’d have a purpose at all anymore.”

Silence fell again as Buzz had no words, still trying to process all that Woody just told him. Was this how he felt all along? Woody had always been defined by his loyalty - to Andy, to Bonnie, to them, to anyone and everyone around him. But no matter what, his loyalty to Andy far outweighed his commitment to anyone else, of course it wouldn’t just disappear when they were given to Bonnie. He seemed his usual cheerful self when they first arrived, so it had slipped everyone’s minds, but… Buzz internally cursed himself for not checking in more on him, for letting his _best friend_ suffer in silence for so long.

Seeing no reply from Buzz, Woody took it as an invitation to keep talking, finding that he had a lot more to say now that he allowed himself to admit the fact that he wasn’t the same toy as before, no matter how hard he tried to pretend he still was.  
“...When I wrote that note and stayed in the box with you all, I did it for you guys. I stayed back because I wanted to make sure you guys would all be fine with Bonnie, but then Andy wanted me to go with you all, and if that was what he wanted of me, then… I couldn’t leave her, Buzz. Not when he promised that I’d always be there for her, no matter what. I can’t break that promise.” Woody’s voice sounded like he was crying, or at least, as close as a toy made of vinyl and plush could come to doing so.

“Woody, Andy never promised you anything.”  
Woody looked up to look into Buzz’s eyes again, before he looked to the side as he continued to defend himself. “Well, yeah, of course he wouldn’t, but-“  
“And even if he did… You don’t owe him that promise. You’re not Andy’s toy anymore.”  
Woody stared at him in stunned silence.

“I… I know that much, obviously, but it was the last thing he told me, and-“  
“Listen to your inner voice, Woody. What do you want to do?”  
“I don’t know… I don’t know if I could really go back to Bonnie anymore, and if I’m honest, Bo Peep’s idea doesn’t even sound half bad right now, it’s just…”  
“Then why don’t you go with her?” Buzz’s words came out of his mouth before he really had time to think them through, but as he thought it over, he didn’t regret saying them. If that was what would truly make his friend happy, then he didn’t want to keep him chained down just so they can stay together.

Woody paused, giving himself a moment to think it through, before throwing his hands up, frustrated.  
“....Oh, Buzz! I can’t just leave you all! A-and Bonnie, what if Andy comes back to check on you guys, and I’m not there— What if Jessie gets stuck in a box again, or- or—“  
“We’re going to be fine, Woody. We’ll take care of each other, and we’ll take care of Bonnie. And if Andy comes back… he’ll understand.”  
They both fell silent again. Woody extended his legs out, taking a look at the bottom of each of his boots, looking at both Andy and Bonnie’s names written on there. He thought about the journey he had with both of his owners; and with all of the friends he made on that journey, too.  
“I… We’ve been through so much together, Buzz. And to just leave you all, even if I’m going with Bo… I don’t think I can do that. I don’t think I can leave my old purpose behind just yet.” 

Buzz could only nod his head slowly in response. He worried that Woody will only keep hurting himself, but if he wasn’t ready to change, he worried forcing it would only make it worse.  
“What’s the plan then, Woody?”  
“I’m gonna try again. We need to get Forky back to Bonnie, with or without me.”  
“But your pullstring-!“  
Woody winced at Buzz’s words, bringing his hand to his back and pushing the stuffing back in, shoving the voice box deeper in as well, before standing up. “I’ll be careful. Are you coming?”  
As much as Buzz wanted to help his friend out, his inner voice now was screaming at him to get back to Bonnie, make sure they don’t end up driving off from them. They got lost before, sure, but back then they were at least a manageable distance away. Buzz wasn’t sure all of them were in good enough shape to go making long-distance journeys right now. He stood up, too, but he kept his distance from Woody. “I apologise, but I can’t do that. I need to check in on Bonnie.”  
“Well, then I’ll see you soon, partner.” Woody smiled at Buzz, tipping his hat before turning around and heading once more towards the antique store, and this time, Buzz didn’t stop him, as he himself was now running towards the RV.


	2. Chapter 2

It took them a lot of effort, and putting some unbelievable schemes into play - seriously, Buzz could hardly believe they actually managed to fool Bonnie’s parents into driving all the way inside the carnival - but they were here. The toys all gathered up on the roof, leaving Forky to guard the door, and Buzz could see Woody and Bo up on the carousel. The duo started approaching the rest of the group in calm, confident strides. Buzz took a look at Woody, and he could’ve sworn that this was the most happy he’s ever seen him. Woody was brimming with pride, looking once again like the leader he was back in Andy’s room.

For the first few moments, though, neither Woody nor Bo could get a word in, as all of the toys gathered around them, either welcoming Woody back or saying hi to Bo. The two responded as best as they could, before Woody started quieting down the group, waving everyone away so the two of them could have a bit of space. With both of their efforts combined with Dolly and Jessie taking charge, everyone managed to quickly settle down. Woody took a moment to take in everyone’s faces, everyone looking up at him expectantly. It felt nostalgic, standing up in front of everyone, about to give a speech. It was almost like he was back at Andy’s room, way back when he was still a kid and the room was full of all kinds of toys, holding one last staff meeting. He took a quick look at Bo, who was smiling at him encouragingly, filling him with pure joy, before clearing his throat and beginning to speak.

“Everyone, I have one last announcement to make… I will not be going back to Bonnie’s room. Please, take care of Bonnie - and Forky - in my stead. Thank you.”

All the toys erupted once again, bombarding Woody with questions, saying goodbye and all the like. Bo herself has walked off to have a few chats with some of the toys, particularly Jessie. Buzz, in the meantime, could only stand and watch the scene as though it were a dream, with the lights all around them giving the scene on top of the carousel an ethereal feel. He watched as Woody said goodbye to everyone, giving his badge to Jessie, and giving out hugs, handshakes and pats (in case of Slinky and Bullseye) like there was no tomorrow, and the scene looked so familiar to him. They had all prepared to say goodbye to him before, didn’t they? Buzz recalled the time they just got back from Sunnyside, scrambling to get into the attic box, whilst Woody prepared to go to college with Andy. Except, while back then he chose to turn around and go with them after all, Buzz knew he wouldn’t change his mind now.

Eventually, however, Woody said one last goodbye to the rest of the group and came face to face with him.  
“I found my new purpose, Buzz. I don’t think I’ll ever move on from Andy, but… I’ll still help other kids, no matter what.”  
“I’m proud of you, cowboy.”  
Buzz extended his hand, and Woody eagerly took it, shaking it firmly. They locked eyes with each other… And only when they hesitated to let go did the situation fully hit them both. This was… the last they’d ever see of each other, right? Not only was the carnival far away from Bonnie’s house as is, it was going to move soon to god-knows-where, meaning… there was no way they’d meet again. This was it.

“So then… this is farewell?”  
“I…” Woody’s smile twisted into an expression of grief as he looked down on their hands, still clasping one another firmly, before pulling Buzz closer, wrapping his arms in the tightest hug he could. Buzz hugged back, feeling like he, too, was on the verge of crying. Neither of them could bring themselves to say anything - all they could do was just hold onto each other as tightly as they could, trying their best to truly take in their last few moments together, burn those memories into their brains so there was no way for either of them to forget.

At some point, they’ve slowly pulled away, though the sadness of their parting was still evident on both of their faces.  
“So long… partner.” The words felt familiar to Woody, and the situation did, too. He was leaving another person dear to him, but yet again, he felt full of hope. Woody knew his decision was for the best, and he’s now got Bo at his side, so even now, he wasn’t truly alone.  
“We’ll visit the carnival whenever we can.” It felt like an empty promise to Buzz, but he couldn’t give up hope completely, could he? The carnival could arrive again in their town, and maybe Bonnie will want to take her toys there and play again.  
“We’ll visit you too.” Woody’s voice cracked as the words came from his mouth meekly.

From there, the situation quickly slipped out of their control - Forky went out to say goodbye to Woody, and Bonnie’s parents got in and were about to take off. The group quickly began pushing themselves back onto the RV, with Woody helping them as much as he could, almost getting away from the carousel entirely, were it not for Bo using her staff to hook him back over. Woody quickly thanked her, and they both watched as the last few of the toys got inside and the RV was making its way out of the carnival.

A few minutes or so later, Buzz came up to the window, looking out at the carnival slowly getting out of their view. At the carousel, Woody looked out, not being able to see the RV anymore, but able to guess roughly which direction it was in. Buzz saluted. Woody tipped his hat. And, unknown to either of them, they said the exact same thing, at the exact same time.

“To infinity…

And beyond.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I needed to express my thoughts on how I think the original ending could've been improved, and how I think the mistakes could be at least a bit patched up. I'm really happy that I managed to make this into a full fanfic, and I hope this brings some enjoyment to your day. Thank you.


End file.
